


Hickeys - Ishimondo

by cooldinosaurs



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hickeys, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooldinosaurs/pseuds/cooldinosaurs
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru abandons his usually perfect exterior and comes to school with hickeys.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 328





	Hickeys - Ishimondo

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was perfect.  
He always turned his homework in on time, and he always got to school early. He picked up litter whenever he saw it on the street. He was the type to help little old ladies cross the street. He even climbed a tree to save a cat once, dirtying up his pristine white uniform.  
Today, Kiyotaka Ishimaru strolled into school with four big, purple hickeys.  
He subconsciously pulled his collar up, trying desperately to hide the evidence. Other students usually paid him no mind unless he was telling them that there was some sort of rule that they weren’t following, but today, he felt eyes burning into him. People looked at him and then turned to whisper to their friends, probably something about how the hall monitor was maybe not so perfect after all.  
Taka stopped at his locker and huffed, beginning to turn the lock and input the combination. His skinny fingers moved quickly, and soon the locker was open. He slung his backpack off of his shoulders and hung it up on the metal hook within the thin locker.  
“Hey, Ishimaru,” a voice said, and Taka turned to see red-headed Leon Kuwata with his books clutched lazily in his hand by his side. The other boy yawned and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Good morning, Kuwata,” Taka said, angling the door of the locker to cover his neck.  
“Do you want to go grab some breakfast in the cafeteria?” Leon asked through yet another yawn. Taka nodded, knowing that if he did anything but agree the other boy would be suspicious. He grabbed his supplies for his first class period before slowly stepping out from behind his locker and closing the door.  
“Whoa!” Leon said with wide eyes and a grin. He reached over to tug the collar of Taka’s uniform down, exposing all of the marks, running down his pale skin in a zig-zag line. “I gotta meet the chick that did that to you! She must be somethin’ special if she can make the hall monitor come to school like that!”  
Taka indignantly pulled his collar back up, smacking Leon’s hand away.  
“I changed my mind. You can have breakfast on your own,” Taka said, his expression trying its best to be one of anger, but he knew the redness on his face was from utter embarrassment. Leon rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. It’ll give you an opportunity to meet up with the human vacuum cleaner,” Leon said with a sort of shit-eating grin. He pulled Taka’s collar down playfully once more before laughing and walking away, shaking his head in disbelief.  
Taka exhaled shakily. He began to walk to his first class, hunching his shoulders to do his best to hide his neck.  
A pair of strong hands grabbed Taka and pulled him into an empty classroom. The door was closed behind him and the mystery person wrapped their arms around him, pulling him close.  
“Hey, hall monitor.”  
“Mondo!” Taka scolded, pushing the biker away from him and whipping his head around, making sure no one was looking in through any of the windows. “What are you doing?” The other boy reached out and gently pulled his collar down, looking at Taka’s neck and biting his lip.  
“Just admiring my handiwork,” Mondo smiled, running his hand across the bruises. Taka shuddered, his skin still being quite tender. He smiled slightly, then remembered where he was.  
“Mondo, someone will see you,” Taka said, taking a step back so the biker couldn’t reach him, but the other boy just took another step forward. Taka slowly backed up until he was against the wall. His hands went behind him and felt around, as if looking for an out. Mondo looked over his shoulder out the windows, and then turned back around.  
“No one’s lookin’, babe,” Mondo said, grabbing Taka’s waist and pulling him in. Taka peered up at him, his brows furrowed. When the biker kissed his neck, though, he melted, flinging his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders.  
“Are you sure?” Taka said breathily as the other boy started to suck gently on his skin. He made a mental note to avoid Leon at all costs for the rest of the day for fear of being questioned about the new bruise that was fated to appear.  
“One-hundred percent,” Mondo said after pulling away for a second, grinning. After just a second, he moved closer to Taka, and placed a tender kiss right on his lips.


End file.
